Tutoring Session
by Scriptumsempra
Summary: Draco awaits a tutor anxiously, hoping she's not one of his mother's attempts at an arranged marriage. When she arrives he hasn't seen her face, and he's already having naughty thoughts. When he realizes it's Granger, the thoughts don't stop..


Draco paced his room back and forth as he waited for his tutor. He grumbled to himself how it was ridiculous for him to be tutored. All bets were on that she was disgustingly ugly. His mother had had poor choice in women to present him. For a moment his thoughts were back on his mother's ploys. He was certain this was another of her pathetic attempts to get him with a pureblooded girl. The kind she dreamed he'd marry. He shrugged.

The fire crackled and burst green, his mother's face appeared. "Draco, your tutor is here." She stated in a strained tone, lips pursed with disgust.

Draco concealed a smirk, if his mother was displeased, then maybe it wasn't one of her attempts. He could make this work.

"Well send them to my room, mother." He stated after a long pause. Draco shook his head, sometimes he wondered what his father saw in his mother. He could have sworn some of the House Elves were more quick witted than she was.

Narcissa clicked her tongue, removing her head from the fire. Silence. Another green lick of flame surged, and a billow of scarlet lined black cloaks lifted up, burying a small cough. The hood covered the Gryffindor's face, but left enough open to show off an hourglass figure. Draco's eyes lowered and saw the skirt tease above the knee. It was at a height men called saucy, and women tarty.

Draco smirked. He could definitely work with this, "Thank you for coming on such short notice." He said politely. "I'm Draco," He added, extending his hand, "Draco Malfoy."

A soft hand took his, and he felt a rush of heat through his body. He hadn't even seen her face that he envisioned himself behind her, toppling her over the desk. She would scream as he slammed into her, giving her a well deserved spank every now and then. Perhaps they'd play off the tutoring; invert roles. He'd give her a lesson to remember…

When she pulled off her hood, he froze. "Granger?" he demanded, mouth agape.

His mind raced, he'd been checking out the Gryffinnerd. A shrug went through his body at the thought.

"Is there a problem, Malfoy?" she asked with a McGonagal like glare and a small twitch of the head.

"I..n-no." he finally said swallowing hard.

The girl had punched him once, and though he was on his own territory, he didn't wish to repeat the deed. He stood stiffly and gestured towards a set of double doors that lead to his study.

"Follow me." He resigned.

She took a step forward and followed him. Hermione stopped at the door and gasped. Her eyes were wide, and glistened lightly.

"Is there a problem?" Draco drawled reveling at her pale demeanor, dazed, and obviously excited at the sight.

He wondered if she got off on books, and shoved the thought aside. Of course she did, she was a nerd. A Gryffindor for Merlin's sake.

"I…" her voice was soft and raspy. "I didn't know you…" her cheeks were dusted with pink.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes Granger, I read." He snapped.

Hermione sighed, "Of course." She admitted quietly, staring towards the floor rather than the books. She feared to say another imbecility. "So…" her voice was a higher pitch, an effect of pressure and fear. "You need help with Arithmancy." She gulped.

Draco nodded once and gestured towards a chair across his seat. The table wasn't immense, but enough to fit a good six student comfortably.

With a nod the bushy haired girl walked around and sat in front of the blond. She'd never really seen him outside of school, and she couldn't help but take in the black attire that fitted him perfectly. It was odd to see him without robes - especially without Slytherin colors.

It took a good half hour before she had the blond boy's attention. Everything she said had become cause for banter. A few mutually exchanged threats, and a glare from Hermione had finally gotten the two to work.

Draco had lost count of the amount of exercises he'd been given and put his quill down with resolve. He needed a break. This of course, cost him a glare from the mudblood.

"I understand that I'm being paid by the hour," she stated sourly, "but I do have other things to attend to." She hissed leaning forward on the table.

Draco scoffed incredulously. "The ginger one?" he demanded pompously.

"Not that it's any of your business." She said, cheeks growing red.

"You could do better."

Hermione looked shocked at his words. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. His grey eyes met hers with a stare that caught her off guard. If she hadn't been with a thick lusting git for the past year she would have mistaken it with normal hunger. Her cheeks burned.

The two remained silent a moment.

Draco stood with a sigh. "Come." He demanded walking towards the door without waiting.

Hermione followed silently. She'd wanted to protest, and most of her thoughts had been on how to decline, but the words never crossed her lips.

The Malfoy gardens were a wonder. Flowers grew bright and bold, plants climbed walls and fences, and the maze was filled with the most beautiful specimens of albino peacocks.

When Draco had seen the girl's expression he'd smirked discreetly to himself.

"This is so…" she finally breathed after almost ten minutes of silent awe. "it's just so…wonderful." She grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's enchanted."

"Obviously."

The blond boy picked a flat stone and with an elegant extension, threw it towards the water where it skipped until it reached the other side. It hit the opposite cement wall and hit the water with a small wet sound. Part of him wanted to drown the Mudblood, the other half just wanted her strewn across his lap, begging for a good slap.

"You try." He nudged her towards the centerpiece. It was more of a small lake than a fountain, but that was Malfoy Manor for you.

Hermione bit her lip. "I…"

"Just do it." His voice was rather annoyed that she wasn't participating.

With an unimpressed glare she picked a stone and carelessly threw it forward. Tutoring Malfoy was enough patience consuming. If he thought she would entertain him he had something else coming. Or so she had begun to think as she watched the stone give a few skips.

"That goes against every law of –"

"Physics?" Draco chuckled. "You should see what the statues do when no one is _looking_" he smirked.

As he said this, a peacock began running in their direction, feathers down low, making it look like an oversized albino arrow. Draco staggered backwards and pushed Hermione back in a protective movement. Not wanting to fall, she seized him, and both fell into the fountain with a splash.

Hermione closed her eyes. The water was so cold her skin was tensed over her bones. She breathed, and her lip twitched. "Do you think this is funny?" she squeaked turning to Draco for an explanation. He didn't seem to notice, eyes fixed on the peacock with hatred. She sat still, and watched his clenched jaw, noticing his clothing clinging closely to his toned figure.

"Do you always bitch when someone _tries_ to – " he cut his sentence short.

"Tries to what, see me with a wet t-shirt?" she demanded, cheeks blazing.

"Sure." He hissed and got up trying his best not to take a second look at her hardened nipples.

Hermione stood and followed him out, splashing as she did so. "I-" she couldn't say a word. He'd opened up to her; she should have seen this. The garden, it was his way of showing her a different part of himself without exposing himself. She held her head down until they reached his chambers again.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly closing the door behind her. "I- thanks for saving me from the peacock." She shrugged. It sounded stupid, and yet, she knew it was what he had done.

"Hmpf."

She pressed her lips together and walked towards him as if she were approaching a wild animal. When he hadn't moved, she continued until she stood beside him. Rising herself on tiptoe, she kissed his cheek.

Draco wiped his cheek . "For Salazar's sake." He grumbled. "It was instinct." He shrugged. "Don't read too much into it."

She shrugged. _"Typical male" _she thought.

"Well, I guess I'll..go." she rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

"Stop," he breathed. "I cannot let you go out like that." He held the bridge of his nose. _"Why can't you just let her go, Malfoy?" _he asked himself, but he ignored his inner monologue.

Hermione stood unimpressed. "I am a witch," she reminded. "I can dry myself with a wand wa-"

"No, you can't." he rolled his eyes. "Not here you can't." he smirked.

Her eyes narrowed.

"You think we'd let anyone in and not have some…_restrictions._" He demanded with a light scoff. He walked forward.

She swallowed. Hard.

"How thick _do_ you think I am?" he asked reveling as she took a step back.

He'd done his end of the bargain, wasn't it time he had a little fun of his own? He thought so. It wasn't like anyone would know. His father was still in Azkaban, and his mother was busy watching the _The Young and the Wandless_.

Hermione's back met the door and her hand fiddled nervously behind her for the handle without meeting it. It wasn't long before two hands were pressed on either side of her head. She gulped.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" she demanded, a slight tremor in her voice.

His smirk widened into a malicious grin. "Playing?" he breathed on her cheek, the point of his nose brushing her earlobe. "I'm not playing." He whispered and felt her shiver so close their bodies stood.

Her hand was frantic to find the handle, and he lazily lowered his hands to seize her wrists. "Tut tut." He chided lightly. "You're not going anywhere."

"Malfoy.." her voice was definitely shaky. "Please, just let me go." She pleaded. "Please."

"You like this." His voice was as sharp as the silver of his eyes, and he loved to see her cower. "You wish I'd take you against this door don't you." He demanded slamming her wrists on the door on either side of her head.

"I…wh… no." she struggled to break free, using as much of her weight as she could to get him off her.

"You hesitated." He insisted holding both her wrists in one hand. He used the free hand to push her against the door, making her wince as her hip collided with the handle. He took a sideways step and slammed her harder against the door. His free hand found the soft skin of her thigh. "Tell me you want it." He whispered sweetly in her ear.

"No. Let. Me. Go." She struggled.

He scoffed and trailed his fingers upward, watching as her head pushed back. Her jaw was clenched, but her body seemed to desire the very thing she refused it. "It doesn't have to hurt." He whispered. "It could be pleasant for both of us…just submit…"

His voice sounded like the imperius curse, but still she resisted. "Fuck you." She spat.

"You will soon." He promised crushing his lips against her in a bruising manner. He gripped her wrists harder against the door, and pinned her with the rest of his body – dissuading her vain attempts to kick herself free. With his free hand he seized her thigh and pulled it against his hip, crushing his arousal against her.

"I bet your wet Granger." He murmured in her ear. He rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I bet you're soaking at the thoughts of what I could do to you." He growled and seized her lips with his own again. He still met resistance, but he could have sworn her resolve had diminished. He forced his tongue through her lips and silently beckoned hers forward. In a huff, her lips followed his rhythm, and he grinned into their exchange.

"You're a little slut, aren't you?" he asked in their kiss.

Hermione's lips tightened. "Malfoy," she growled angrily.

Draco let go of her wrists and picked her up before throwing her over his shoulder. It took a few steps before she began to punch his back and attempt to kick his legs. He was glad he didn't have far to carry her, and slammed her back first onto the bed. His wand was poised on her and she stopped moving. She was so scared, and he enjoyed every moment. He made a tut sound and a stern look.

"Do as I say, and this doesn't have to hurt." He whispered.

She glared, and opened her mouth to respond.

"Undress."

"No."

He smiled crooked, and singed her sweater off with a silent curse. He watched as she twisted and twitched, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Stop. Please stop." She cried repeatedly, but he only laughed.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson." He sighed grabbing a fistful of her blouse between her breasts and pulling her to her feet. He turned her around and bent her over the bed.

"Pull your skirt up, slut." He demanded.

Shakily, Hermione's hands stretched on either side to hold her skirt. After a moment she lifted it up slightly, exposing most of her thighs.

"Higher." He hissed, and she did.

Draco grinned as she exposed her naked cheeks. They were moist from the wetness of her skirt, but perfectly round and plump, a red and gold string disappearing into the cleft, taunting the poor boy. It was obvious she'd had more than studying on her mind, and this had been the proof he'd desired. It didn't matter that Hermione hadn't known who she'd be tutoring, all that mattered was that she was bent over his mattress, awaiting him.

He rubbed his hands together with a small grin. With a stretch, he slammed a hand against her right cheek. She gasped. A red handprint began to form as he smacked her again, his other hand clenched on her lower back to steady. Repeatedly, he smacked her rump. After a while, he whipped out his belt, and hit over the pinkness with it. Every single hit extracted a sound from her that made him harder. When she'd screamed he'd hit harder and faster. When he'd covered her arse with red, he leaned forward, pressing his front against her back. He caressed the right side of her thigh, and bit the back of her neck. Spreading his reach, he slid his fingers to brush the inside of her thigh, and stroked between her legs.

"Mmmm.." he sounded, sliding a finger easily, caressing her labia and spreading them to find her clit. After sliding against it a few times she moaned.

Without another word, Draco ripped her clothes off, and pushed her face down against the bed. Quickly, he opened his pants, and freed his weeping erection. He pushed her legs open, and positioned himself at her entrance, forcing himself in. She was so warm and tight he thought he'd come. He stopped a moment, and took roughly took hold of her breasts. He squeezed them harshly a few times before beginning to pull himself out, and slam back in.

"D-d-draco." She whimpered against the mattress. "P-please."

With a scoff he took a fistful of her hair as he slammed into her harder. "You're enjoying this, slut." He hissed back.

Her body fought with the little room it had. She moaned and gasped as he thrusted into her without restraint. His pelvis hit into her pink arse, balls slapping against her upper thighs. His hand clenched on the back of her head as he felt himself nearing his orgasm. With a hiss he pulled out. Last thing he needed was a litter of half-bloods. "Turn." He gasped, holding the base of his cock with a hand, holding back until he had a place to release himself. "Turn." He hissed again.

Without a word, she obeyed, fearing another beating as the one he'd unleashed earlier. She shuddered as he sat onto the bed and spread his legs. His eyes met hers, and drew her attention to the erection he held. She gulped.

"Give it a kiss." He smirked viciously.

Hermione crawled forward between his legs and looked from his face to his cock. Quickly she pressed her lips to it and rose again to look at him. He shook his head in response. Her head fell, and her shoulders hunched forward.

Draco grew impatient and put a hand behind her head, and pushed her down. Her tightly pressed lips touched the head of his cock and he felt it pulse. "Open your mouth." He groaned. At this point he didn't care, she would do so, or he'd release on her – he couldn't finish the thought. His member was engulfed in the warm moistness of her mouth.

Hermione ran her tongue against his shaft, taking in her own taste. It wasn't long before her tongue was covered with a warm liquid with the consistency of egg. She gagged lightly.

"Swallow." He warned with a glare

It took two tries before she took it down without gagging. She wiped her mouth with her hand and sat on the bed, her bottom sore, even on the soft sheets.

Draco hadn't seen a prettier sight. Her eyes were glossy from crying, cheeks streaked with pink and hidden under her bushy brown hair. Her breasts were big enough to fill more than a mouthful, but small enough to remain perky. She was visibly in pain from the wince she'd given once she'd seated herself. He lay back against the head board and watched her look towards the floor.

"Let's shower." He said with a stretch, feeling sweaty in his clothes. For the first go-round, he wanted to feel the power of being clothed while she was naked, as if she hadn't deserved his naked self.

She didn't look up, barely even moved, and he smiled. He slid out of bed and offered her a hand. She took it, glancing up unsure, and followed him to the adjoining room.

* * *

_Another fic with a sequel to come. We hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are truly appreciated._

_It may not show, but a lot of effort goes into writing a story. We'd like to hear if you liked it, or even if you didn't. Help us give you better stories!_

_All characters belong to J.K. but you already knew that, if you didn't you probably wouldn't be reading this._

_xoxox_


End file.
